Multi-part pin removers for removing a pin or stud from a hole of a component are known in general, such as, for example, in DE 18 53 600 U and DE 20 2006 014 177 U1. The pins usually sit securely in the component and are generally retained by means of friction. The pin, in this case, is frequently recessed so as to be flush and multi-part pin removers are used to release the recessed pin. As a rule, in this case, the pin remover comprises a pull rod that is screw-connectable to the pin to be removed, said pull rod being supportable on the holder and displaceable in its axial direction under the effect of a force to remove the pin. In this case when the pin is being pulled out, the holder of the pin remover is supported on the component, which consequently forms the thrust bearing for the force acting on the pull rod.
It has proved disadvantageous that when the pin is being pulled out, the holder or the pull rod can tilt relative to the axial direction of the pin, which can result in damage to the component when the pin is being released. The damage can be widening in the region of the opening of the hole. When a replacement pin is inserted, this damage can result in a less secure friction fit between pin and component, which can cause the pin to be released in an unwanted manner from the component.
If the pin to be extracted is screw-connectable to the pull rod, the thread chamfers of one of the two components can also abrade due to a non-axially parallel arrangement of pin and pull rod so that, where applicable, a pin to be released is no longer removable from the component.